fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Agent's Dumbrella
Agent's Dumbrella is a party umbrella game created by the titular AgentMuffin. It crosses over various series and companies, most of which they hold in a nostalgic regard. The project is a spiritual successor to Umbrella Waffle, albeit hopefully less spammy and pretentious. Plot Plot The Gamer God is bored, so They mash up all of the universes into a "theme" park for Their own amusement. It's up to the characters caught up in Their plan to make their way through the park and defeat Them. Gameplay Gameplay Gameplay takes after a hybrid of Super Smash Bros. and River Survival from Super Mario Party. Players ride the Gamer Train through a branching series of park attractions; gameplay alternates between this and randomly selected minigames. Players are encouraged—and always able—to attack each other in order to become the last person standing. To do so, however, they must balance their focus on winning minigames, and sometimes cooperating with other players. For instance, railroad switches determine which attraction is visited next, and players can call a brief truce to tilt the Gamer Train down an agreed-upon track. Attractions Attractions Attractions are laid out in a 16-node, diamond-shaped tree, flowing from bottom to top. Most of the attractions lead to a choice of two others via railroad switch. Some attractions are designated as boss attractions, wherein a boss must be defeated to continue on. In these attractions, if all players fall but one, then the remaining player will continue until they lose or beat the boss, rather than winning the game and ending the battle prematurely. Characters Characters Items Items Minigames Minigames Doubles |Contrary to the name, Bad, Bad Minton is mostly the same as regular badminton, so surely it can't be that bad…? Players are each given rackets and are then randomly grouped into teams. One team is given a shuttlecock to serve first. The minigame plays out much like the sport it's based on, but with the winning team being the first to score 3 times. When the minigame ends, the player who made the finishing shot gets to bring their racket back onto the Gamer Train. |- |style="border-bottom:4px solid #ff00a0;transform:rotate(-1deg);"| Cookie Factory Doubles |Harley the Horse is craving cookies! Players are sorted into teams, with each team manning an assembly line in the titular Cookie Factory. The team that gets their cookie toppings closest to Harley's requests wins! |- |style="border-bottom:4px solid #ff00a0;transform:rotate(-1deg);"| Dancing with the Stars Doubles |Based on the television series of the same name, Dancing with the Stars is a dance competition. Players are teamed up and must "dance" to impress the judges: Carrie Ann Inaba, Bruno Tonioli, and fearsome head judge Len Goodman. The judges score each performance, and one team is eliminated… or, rather, loses the minigame. |- |style="border-bottom:4px solid #ff00a0;transform:rotate(-1deg);"| Dewey Decimators Free-for-All |The public library needs your help! In Dewey Decimators, players must file a mess of returned books back onto their proper shelves, sorted by top-level Dewey Decimal classes. Judge a book by its cover to fit it into information, philosophy, religion, social sciences, language, science, technology, arts, literature, or history. When the minigame ends, any unsorted books will remain on the Gamer Train. |- |style="border-bottom:4px solid #ff00a0;transform:rotate(-1deg);"| Mug Wump Family Reunion Free-for-All |Mug Wump is holding a reunion, but someone hasn't shown up. Each player is given a pencil and a quadrant of the screen, and is tasked with drawing a member of the Wump family. The closest image becomes the actual family member. The winner gets to keep their pencil and use it to draw collision geometry. |- |style="border-bottom:4px solid #ff00a0;transform:rotate(-1deg);"| Pacer Test Free-for-All |The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. Players must run back and forth across the stage, completing a lap before they hear this sound: ding The second time someone fails to complete a lap before the sound, they lose the minigame. |- |style="border-bottom:4px solid #ff00a0;transform:rotate(-1deg);"| TBA |} Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Party Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Weird Crossovers Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Cooperative Games Category:AgentMuffin Category:AM Studios